Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: NIX
by Lightning Hebi
Summary: Concerning a new story about Judai and friends, two years after they have graduated from Duel Academia. There is a new threat in the form of the Organisation, an enemy of Judai's that is orchestrating the return of Darkness to reset the world, who are appearing all over the world to Judai and his friends. And underneath it all, lies a terrible entity even worse than Darkness...


**Turn 1**

**The Beginning of a New Adventure!  
Judai vs Hell Matador!**

* * *

_It has been 2 years since Judai and his friends graduated from Duel Academia, and the final duel with Darkness, in which Judai saved the world from becoming one filled with nothing. Since then, they have each gone their separate ways to fulfil their dreams. Making his way around the world to find a true purpose in life, Judai finds himself in Rome, capital city of Italy, being summoned by a strange request._

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: N.I.X.**

**N_ewly_.I_nspired_.X_aos_.**

It was the height of summer in Rome, the well known capital of Italy, sometime in the month of August. As most holidaymakers knew this was a time when Rome suffered high temperatures and heat waves, sometimes reaching well into 40 degrees Celcius it was a time to avoid the middle of the day, which usually meant the streets were bare save of a few locals and tourists from countries that suffered the same extreme temperatures. A man with long brown hair dressed in a red and white blazer was one of these so-called tourists who could survive, and he was making his way up the subtle hill to the famous landmark of St. Peter's Basilica.

"Phew, this heat's just like Japan!" He stated, pausing to take a small breather just outside the square in front of the basilica. "Isn't that right, Pharaoh?". From the small satchel on his back popped up the head of a tanned cat who yawned in agreement before squirming about and relaxing in the contents of the bag once again. The young man continued forward, walking in between the swarms of locals and predominately Asian tourists, passing by multiple stalls dedicated to selling pizza and pictures and various charms of religious figures such as the Virgin Mary. Finally reaching the middle of St. Peter's square, he stopped to look around.

_**Judai, it appears that the client hasn't arrived yet.**_ Judai turned around to meet the ethereal projection of the spirit that resided within him, a humanoid looking creature with giant black wings and a third eye.

"Thanks Yubel, that saves me a lot of time searching for him. It wouldn't be too much of you to ask to keep an eye out for him?"

Yubel smirked, _**It's no problem...I have three after all.**_ Judai laughed to himself, his spirit partner certainly had a unique sense of dry wit. It was probably why they had become friends in the first place in a past life.

"Speaking of past life...it's nearly been 2 years since we graduated from Duel Academia isn't it?" Yubel looked at Judai, who had a recognisable face full of melancholy. The spirit didn't quite exactly understand the emotions of humans fully yet, but it had a few years of experience under its belt so it decided to give it a go.

_**You're sad because everyone else has moved on?**_ Judai tried to smile, but couldn't really muster anything more than a slight grimace.

"Yeah...it's almost as if I'm still the same as I was when I started Duel Academia."

Yubel started to feel the slight heaviness in Judai's heart as he spoke, deciding it had to do something. _**Life's a curious thing, Judai. It's the twists and turns that make it interesting. There was a point in mine where I didn't think you'd ever want to be my friend again...but look how that turned out. Everything will be all right. You have lots to say you have lived for and still will.**_

"Things to say I will live for?" He smiled, the doubtful thoughts in his head disappearing. "You really have changed since we joined together." Yubel folded its arms.

_**A simple thank you would suffice.**_Its eyes snapped open as it turned to face the opposite direction and began to disappear back into Judai's soul. _**They're here.**_

Judai turned on the spot, finding it a struggle to pinpoint exactly who he was supposed to be looking for in the massive crowd of people. A couple of seconds after however, it became obvious that a tall man in a dusty black cloak had been the one to instigate the meeting in the capital.

"You must be the one who sent for me. I'm Judai, nice to meet you in person." Extending a handshake to the man, Judai smiled with his natural confident aura.

However he was met by a cold response from the traveller, who refused to even show his face. It didn't take long for Judai to become suspicious of the motives this man had. His eyes flashed with a blue and orange hue for just a second.

_**I can sense a spirit brimming with malice...cards of **__**darkness**__**... **_The cloak began to shift around the man's waist, parting to reveal a standard issue duel disk stacked with a full deck. Raising his eyes from the duelist's weapon, Judai came to realise the entire square was devoid of the life it was once bustling with. Only these two remained.

With a great swiftness Judai began to run in the opposite direction of the man, but was struck with an invisible force that floored him instantly. Regaining his original position, the man finally broke his silence.

"I didn't take you to be one who would flee from a duel." The man's deep voice echoed around them as if it was bouncing off the invisible walls.

"I'm no fool when it concerns cards of darkness." Judai retorted. Yubel couldn't help but feel that perhaps it had been partly responsible for Judai's hatred - or fear - of such elements due to its abuse that it had plagued Judai with all those years ago in another dimension.

The man laughed heartily. "Perhaps you may be right to be fearful. But there is no escape from this space. This is a place between dimensions, a pocket if you will. The only way to dissolve it...well..." He tapped his duel disk, switching it on.

With a great deal of hesitation, Judai raised his Osiris Red duel disk to meet the man's, igniting it in the same manner. He was out of options. But in the back of his mind, he was glad that nobody else would be hurt. Placing his satchel down on the floor, Pharaoh rolled out and lay on the ground while Judai took up his position. In the small space next to him, Yubel began to materialise, but with one small difference from before, this time Yubel wasn't a spiritual projection.

"**Judai, you know what this signals..."** The Ex-Osiris Red student nodded in agreement. It meant this space was a place where Duel Monsters were actual monsters...meaning this duel was an actual battle for life.

"I can only recall three times I've faced such a power..." Various scenes from Judai's past began to appear in his mind's eye. "Kaibaman and the Seven Stars...the Different Dimensions and..." There was a visible choke in Judai's throat.

"**Darkness."**

The man began to laugh once more, obviously amused by the logic that Judai and his partner had followed. "You are correct to identify such a power being affiliated with Darkness...for I am one of his servants." Judai was visibly getting angrier, he clenched a fist before shouting, "Trueman!"

However there was a shake of disapproval from the cloaked figure. "No...no I am not such a servant. I am a human being just like you. But don't be misled, Trueman will become part of a plan that is moving steadily forward as we speak. You too, Judai - the Star Duelist of Central Duel Academia, are part of the beginning of this plan."

"I couldn't care less!" Judai shouted at the man, before raising up his duel disk in front of him, signifying the start of the ritual that would end in one player losing his life.

"**Duel!"**

**(Judai 4000 vs ? 4000)**

"My turn, draw!" Judai announced, his anger visible to anyone who could've seen. Yubel placed a hand on his shoulder, an effort to calm him down it seemed. He nodded, taking the advice from his partner before beginning his opening move.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" From nothing appeared a man in a burst of electricity, folding his arms and standing to the left of Judai. "To end, I'll place one card face down." It appeared directly in front of Judai.

"A cautious first move...admirable." The man began his turn. Picking a single card out of his six, he placed it face up into the duel disk. "I activate the Magic card, Allure of Darkness. First, I draw two cards." Staring at the two new additions to his hand, he smiled before holding up a new card. "Then I remove one DARK monster from my hand." Daemon Soldier disappeared as he spoke.

"I'll activate one more Magic card, Foolish Burial. I'll send Black Phantasm from my Deck to the Graveyard." An apparition of a ghostly demon visualised in front of him before disappearing suddenly as he moved the card into the designated area. "I summon Mad Daemon!"

_A Demon deck? _

_**He's preparing for a summoning, Judai. **_

The pair were cut off in their analysis of the opponent as he declared battle on Sparkman. Instinctively, Judai moved his hand to a button on his duel disk. "Reverse card, Hero Barrier! This blocks one attack when an Elemental Hero is on the field." The Demon was repelled from the high-speed rotating barrier being powered by Sparkman's electricity.

"A move to draw out an opposing monster? I expected nothing less. I set two cards, turn end." Judai drew one more card, slightly disturbed by how the man seemed to purposefully fall into his trap. Looking at his hand, the strategy he had conceived of a turn earlier was still the most viable.

"Magic card, Fusion! I'll fuse Sparkman and Necrodarkman!" Next to Sparkman appeared a shadowy Hero known as Necrodarkman. Simultaneously, they jumped into the air as they began to amalgamate into their true form. "Come out, Elemental Hero Darkbrightman!" The Hero of Chaos floated back down to the ground, readying its powers for the inevitable.

"A Fusion Summon already? You don't fail to impress, Judai...". He gave the man a fierce glare.

"Battle! Darkbrightman attacks Mad Daemon, **Dark Bright Flash**!" A shot of the chaotic energy erupted from the Hero's hand, aimed straight for Mad Daemon, who cowered in fear.

"Mad Daemon's obligatory effect. I switch it to defence position...but you already knew that didn't you?" The man smirked, unnerving Judai once more.

"Darkbrightman inflicts piercing damage." The burst of energy shattered the Demon in an instant, and rebounded towards its controller, taking its toll on the man's body.

**(Judai 4000 vs - 4000 - 2000)**

_Why...why is he playing right into my strategy? Doesn't he know he'll die? _Yubel looked to her partner, before surveying the man standing back up, his cloak still smouldering from the impact. _**Evil duelists like to play with their opponents. They like to torture. **_

"Darkbrightman also has an obligatory effect to switch position, doesn't it?" Judai nodded, switching his Hero to defence. He didn't like the energy he could feel radiating from the man,and he didn't think he needed Yubel to feel it. "Turn end."

"And so it begins..." A smirk appeared on the man's face as he began his turn, pressing a button on the duel disk. "Reverse Card, Dark Dimension Release. This Special Summons Daemon Soldier from the Removed From Play Zone." As he stated, the Soldier of Darkness appeared in front of him.

_Surely he knows of Darkbrightman's other effect?_

Something in Judai's face must've given something away, as the dark duelist picked the card up off his disk, and held it along with 3 others. "I remove from play Daemon Soldier from the field, Dark Dealer from my Hand, and Black Phantasms from the Deck and Graveyard!" All four mentioned monsters appeared in front of him, before they dissolved into a puddle of dark energy that fell to the floor and began to spread.

"**Here it comes, this is his strategy he's been planning. That spirit of malice...it has arrived!" **From his hand, the man slammed down a card that began to send shock waves through the air. These reached the puddle of dark energy on the floor, that began to bubble as if it was boiling, before it shot up into the air and began to form the monster that this whole ritual was for.

"Rise up and become my embodiment of Death! I Special Summon Hell Matador!" Yubel's wings surrounded Judai to shield him from the increasing intensity of the shock waves.

"A card of darkness...where did he get such power?"

The man simply laughed, "I would worry about that after everything has resolved. The Black Phantasms' and Dark Dealer's effects chain together!"

Two balls of dark energy appeared in the hands of Hell Matador. "First, Dark Dealer lets both players draw 1 card when there is a face up Demon on the field. But for you, that will come at a cost...Black Phantasm deals 500 points of damage to the opposing player when it is removed from the game!" A single ball of energy collided with Yubel, blowing it away as the second headed straight for Judai, hitting him in the chest. He coughed violently as he almost fell to the floor.

**(Judai 4000 - 3000 vs ? 2000)**

The man cackled fiercely, watching Judai pick himself up. "I didn't think it would be so satisfying to see you and your pet suffer the way you do...but it's making me ecstatic!" Judai couldn't stifle a response, still recovering from the drop in his life. "And to think there's more to come! Hell Matador attacks Darkbrightman! **Gluttony Fang**!" In a flash, Darkbrightman had been cleaved in two by the Matador's razor sharp claws, enhanced by the power of Darkness. This darkness then began to travel along the ground, heading for Judai.

"Hell Matador's effect activates. It deals damage to the opposing player equal to half the ATK of any monster it destroys in battle! Feel the despair, **Nightmare Friction**!" The darkness coiled around Judai's body and constricted, causing him obvious pain. When it retracted, he was left breathing heavily once more. Yubel floated next to him, taking over as Judai recovered once again.

**(Judai 3000 - 2000 vs ? 2000)**

"**Darkbrightman also has an effect when he is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. He can destroy 1 monster on the opponent's field." **Tendrils shot out of the ground surrounding Hell Matador and began to close in on it, but were repelled by the presence of a Counter Trap card.

"Reverse card, Phantom of Darkness! This card can be activated whenever a DARK monster I control is targeted by a Magic, Trap or Monster Effect. It negates that activation and destroys it! Your counter move is useless in the face of absolute Darkness! I set 1 card to end."

"My turn, draw." Yubel turned to see Judai standing up once again, but he did not look like the boy it knew. His eyes were filled with a deep rage, the memories of Darkness were obviously still painful, and it did not help that the man was touting about the power he had received, goading a response that wasn't befitting of such a peaceful child as Judai. It had become increasingly difficult to communicate to Judai the feelings of having fun during a duel, when he had been faced with so many life or death battles. Even the King of Games, Mutou Yugi, had a hard time convincing him once.

_**Judai...**_

"I activate the Magic card, Fusion Recovery, adding Sparkman and Fusion to my hand." Clutching the cards in his hand tightly, Judai once again raised his signature Magic card. "Fusion, activate! Sparkman and Edgeman fuse together! Come out, Elemental Hero Plasma Viceman!" From the skies descended a tall Hero protected by jaggy armour that enhanced the powers of Sparkman and crackled with electricity. "His effect activates, allowing me to discard 1 card and destroy a monster on your field in Attack Mode. Since Hell Matador is just such a card, I can target it!"

"Your shifting strategies never cease to amaze, Judai. But I have prepared for this! Counter Trap, Phantom of Darkness!" Just as the lightning bolts began to converge upon Hell Matador, the shadowy figure portrayed in the card's artwork materialised in front of it, bouncing them back upon Plasma Viceman who exploded when faced with its own power.

"**Judai! In your rush to end the duel quickly, you've been left defenceless!" _This is just like when he became The Supreme King...that reckless behaviour!_** Judai merely stared intently at the cloaked man, who looked to Yubel, the smile on his face growing wider with every second.

"Your little pet is right, Judai! This is the end!" Moving on from his Draw Phase straight to the Battle Phase, the man raised his arm one final time. "Hell Matador attacks the player directly! **Final Gluttony Fang**!"

"...A Hero..." Judai said softly, reaching into his Graveyard. "Never loses! Necro Gardna's effect! I remove it from play to negate 1 attack!" Just as the claw of the Matador came inches away from Judai's face, it was thrown backwards by the stalwart warrior that started disappearing into shards of energy.

"I-I...!" The man was obviously taken aback by how he forgot a simple thing such as checking what card his opponent had discarded for a cost. Looking down at his hand, it was filled with monsters, having used all his supporting Magic and Traps to push Judai into the corner he was in now, and with Hell Matador's effect becoming disadvantageous is he summoned more monsters, he couldn't do anything more. "I end my turn..."

Judai held up his duel disk, watching the cloaked man squirm as he knew he couldn't prevent any more of Judai's moves. "An Embodiment of Death is the perfect opponent to be defeated by a valiant Hero! It's my turn!" Yubel looked at the young man in his element and couldn't help but smile with pride.

_**Judai...you made me worry. I thought you might have become beguiled by The Supreme King once more, but I should remember that that is a part of you too, something you can control...as is the part of you that enjoys a duel, no matter the circumstances, from the depths of your heart. Go, my friend! Show me your Hero's passion!**_

"As long...as long as you don't summon a high ATK monster..." The man said quietly, fear gripping over him. He had known since the day he had taken up this mission that he may well die at the hands of Judai, someone who had defeated even the power of their master, Darkness. But that didn't stop him being scared for his life. His bravado was fading away quickly, leaving nothing more than his true self, a scared little man in too deep.

"I'm gambling everything on this card! Spirits of the Fallen Heroes, let's do this together! Hope of Fifth, Activate!" As Judai invoked the power of the magic, the spirits of Sparkman, Edgeman, Necrodarkman, Plasma Viceman and Darkbrightman appeared around him, lending their powers to him one final time as they returned to their rightful places. "I add 5 Elemental Heroes to my Deck from the Graveyard and draw 2 cards! This is my faith in my Deck!" As he checked the two cards added to his hand, Judai smiled, a fond memory from deep within him coming to the front of his mind...

_Professor Chronos laughed at the puny little ball of fur before him. "A feathered Kuriboh...you have quite the rare card there, no? However, it's just a low-level monster, is it not?" He said, brushing his long blonde hair as he continued with his diatribe. "You may have played it in Defense Mode but it will not stave off Antique Gear Golem's piercing effect! I suppose a smallfry monster befits a smallfry! My turn, is it not?"_

_He drew a new card from the top of his deck, but without checking it he immediately declared battle. "This is the end. Now, Antique Gear Golem, use your Ultimate Pound on Winged Kuriboh!" The 'smallfry' monster was no match for the mechanical giant, smashing it to pieces in an instant._

_Judai could only spare one simple thought for the card he received only moments before the duel had begun. **Forgive me, Winged Kuriboh... **_

_However, Professor Chronos was obviously puzzled by something. "Eh? Why isn't your Life decreasing?!" _

_Judai replied to the question with a smirk. "On the turn Winged Kuriboh's destroyed, any damage I take becomes zero."_

"_Huh?!" Was all Chronos could utter in sheer surprise. Above the duel arena, stood a pretty girl with long flowing brown hair in an Obelisk Blue uniform. Next to her was a famous blue haired idol of the same dorm. _

"_Who would've thought there's a card Chronos doesn't know about?" Asuka stated._

_The Kaiser simply folded his arms. "There are some places that not even the Professor can reach. The Dueling World is boundless."_

_Asuka smiled at that conclusion, offering one of her own. "And that's why it's so interesting."_

_Judai placed Winged Kuriboh in the Graveyard as Chronos chuckled to himself. "So, that was your smallfry's special ability, was it?" _

_Judai glared at his teacher. "You'll pay for calling a friend who put his life on the line to protect me a 'smallfry'!" _

_Sporting a pompous grin, Chronos replied. "Such a smart-alec! Is there a problem with me calling your throw-away monster a 'smallfry'?"_

"_There is." Chronos looked surprised at Judai's rebellious statement. "Winged Kuriboh's shriek is the signal that'll call the monsters in my deck out into action! Trap card, activate! Hero Signal!" From the now revealed card shot a beam of light high into the sky, a red H blinking brightly. "It Special Summons, from my deck, my second Elemental Hero – Burstlady!"_

_Placing his hand on his deck, Judai drew one final card. "My turn!" Looking down at his hand, he could feel his monster's spirit. "Winged Kuriboh, I've got a tight hold on all your encouragement. Just watch me!" Returning his attention to his opponent, Judai stated one more thing. "Then Featherman's going to use his unyielding fighting spirit to come back from the dead! Thanks to the Magic Card, Warrior's Return, I bring him back from the Graveyard to my hand, and summon him!" Bursting onto the scene once more, Featherman took his place next to Burstlady._

_Chronos simply looked on in disappointment. "Hmph! What good will your fragile little comic book heroes do you? They are nothing more than Normal Monsters!"_

"Nothing more than Normal Monsters, huh?" Judai asked to no one in particular. Yubel stared strangely at him.

_Smirking, Judai began his retort. "Featherman and Burstlady...Normal Monsters with low ATK are just their temporary forms! You'll be surprised once you see their true form, Professor! I activate the Magic Card, Fusion!"_

"I'll activate Fusion once more! The Heroes I'm fusing...Featherman, Burstlady, Fusion!"

"_Eh?!" Chronos was obviously surprised Judai was attempting such a technique. "This'll fuse Featherman and Burstlady!..._

"**Fusion Summon! My Favourite Card! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" In a burst of true Hero spirit, Flame Wingman appeared on the field in both instances, both in the past and the present.**

_Everyone watching the duel from above the arena began cheering in awe of Judai's Hero. Somewhere in the stands, there stood a small boy with light blue hair and dinky spectacles. "Cool!" Sho shouted in appreciation of Flame Wingman's entrance onto the field. Beside him stood an impressive young man, thought to be one of the few geniuses in the exams so far._

"_That Flame Wingman of his can only be summoned via Fusion Summon. It can deal damage to the opposing player equal to the ATK of the opposing monster is destroys by battle." Daichi stated, showing off his high-level memory. _

_Sho seemed to struggle with one concept though. "But even so, Flame Wingman's ATK is 2100, so it falls short of Antique Gear Golem's ATK." _

_Daichi just smiled. "Yeah, but if he's really Number 1, he'll work something out."_

"_Actually, he's Number 110..."_

"Bu-But..! It may be your favourite card, but its ATK pales in comparison to Hell Matador! And you only have one card in your hand left! So unless that card is something that can turn the duel around, you're finished!" The man was obviously clutching at any straws he could to stop himself from believing Judai could win. Yubel felt sorry for him, it was obvious how the card of Darkness was affecting his heart and mind.

_Chronos however was not as sure of Judai as Daichi was. "Allow me to give you a special lecture. Listen up! Your worthless tripe is useless in a duel! Make sure you keep that in mind! You may have Fusion Summoned, but its ATK is 2100! It comes well short of my Antique Gear Golem!"_

"And what do you think this card is?" Judai asked, slowly revealing both a smile on his face and the card in his hand.

"I-it can't be!" The man fell to the floor in disbelief, it was as if Judai really had channelled the spirit of his Heroes, and they had replied in return.

"I activate Elemental Hero Captain Gold's effect! By discarding him from my hand, I can add the Battlefield of Heroes, Skyscraper, to my hand from the Deck! I'll teach you how a Hero fights! Skyscraper, activate!"

"_Then," Judai said, a wide smile on his face as he held the last card in his hand close to his heart. "I'll teach you something, Professor! Heroes have a battle arena fit just for Heroes! The Field Magic, Skyscraper!"_

**As Judai activated the card, multiple Skyscrapers began to emerge one by one from the ground, surrounding both players in a city that the Heroes protect. Flame Wingman disappeared from view, until Judai pointed to the top of one of the towering Skyscrapers. Both Professor Chronos in the past, and the Dark Duelist in the present were taken by surprise.**

"_Okay, the stage is set!" Judai clenched his fist as he declared his final attack. "Go, Flame Wingman! Attack Antique Gear Golem!"_

_Chronos couldn't believe the boy's impudence. "Scherzi! You must be joking! Flame Wingman's ATK doesn't hold a candle to Antique Gear Golem!"_

"Go, Flame Wingman! Attack Hell Matador with the true power of a Hero!" Judai said. The man was still on the floor, scrabbling backwards but finding he had nowhere to escape to.

"Nonononononono, stop it, stop it, call it off now! I don't want to believe...I won't believe...! Hell Matador has higher ATK! That's all that matters!"

_With a wide grin on his face, Judai got ready to reveal his trump card's effect. "A Hero always wins! Skyscraper's effect is that should a Hero battle with a monster with an ATK higher than its own, it will raise that Hero's ATK by 1000!"_

_Realising that instant he had lost the duel, all the panicked Chronos could reply with was, "O, Dio!"_

"All that matters?" Judai sneered at the man's refusal to face up to what he had started. "I'll make you realise one thing...a Hero always wins! Skyscraper's effect activates! When Flame Wingman attacks a monster with higher ATK, it will raise its ATK by 1000!"

**In both instances, Flame Wingman prepared to launch itself off the tip of the Skyscraper as soon as Judai gave the word. Raising a hand, Judai pointed as his opponent. "Take this! Skyscraper Shoot!" Flame Wingman jumped off the peak and started hurtling towards the ground, before opening its wings and gliding straight past Judai, crashing into Antique Gear Golem and Hell Matador, smashing both into pieces.**

_To everyone's amazement, Judai had destroyed Chronos' legendary card, Antique Gear Golem easily. Fluttering about, Chronos raised his hands to his face "Mamma Mia! My Antique Gear Golem, it has-!"_

Hell Matador shattered into fragments of dark energy, before being incinerated by the heroic flames. The man could only stare in disbelief, still refusing to believe that he would lose. "It can't be...that card...it was supposed to help me win! The power of Darkness!"

"_Thanks to Flame Wingman's effect, you'll take damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster, Professor." Judai beamed brightly as the scraps of Antique Gear Golem hovered above Chronos. _

"_What?!" Chronos began to run around wildly, but the scraps of his beloved monster fell on top of him, and his Life monitor decreased from 2900 to 0._

_(Judai 2000 vs Professor Chronos 2900 - 0)_

Judai shook his head in disappointment once more. "Flame Wingman's effect activates. You take damage equal to the ATK of your monster. You're done." Floating in front of the pathetic little man, Flame Wingman raised it's right arm, firing off a blast of fire. As the dark duelist's Life fell to 0, he was literally burned by the flames.

_Raising his hand in the air, Judai formed his signature winning pose, two fingers pointed forward, and winked at his Professor. "Gotcha! That sure was a fun duel, Professor!" The stadium was struck by the courage and strategy of the small town boy. They began to clap and cheer._

**(Judai 2000 vs ? 2000 - 0)**

Looking away, Yubel felt the sadness in Judai's heart thicken. "I wish I could say that once again..." he said quietly, the man writhing on the floor in absolute blinding pain. The world began to shake however, and Judai stumbled into the arms of Yubel. "What's happening?"

Yubel placed her hands on Judai's head, comforting him. **"The space between dimensions is collapsing. We're returning to our world, but that man..."** Looking up, Judai saw the man with a surprising smile on his face. As the walls of the dimension started to shatter, the scenery around them began to split in two, one becoming St. Peter's Square, the other becoming a jet black world of nothing.

"The World of Darkness! My saviour is watching over me! The pain is fading...I feel...I feel nothing. I have been saved by **Darkness**!" The man was swallowed up in the darkness and Judai was forced to close his eyes as a blinding flash pierced the sky. When he opened them once more, he was back in Rome.

_**The risk for abusing such power...your body and soul become part of the World of Darkness.**_

Yubel's thought echoed within him, as Judai felt the warmth of Yubel's body began to fade, returning to being an astral spirit. He found himself standing in the same place he had always been, but this time there was a large amount of people moving around him once again. In such a crowded and busy place, nobody knew the struggle he had just faced.

Looking to the bright blue sky, Judai let out one more melancholy sigh. Once again, he had become involved in something that was out of his control.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a small office, a familiar brown haired young woman had just finished marking some test papers. She placed them in her desk, delighted that every single one had passed, and feeling the excitement of comparing with the other teachers' classes to see who got the higher marks. A knock on the door brought her attention off her inner thoughts.

"Ms. Tenjoin, the Academia will be closing up soon." Nodding, Asuka thanked the cleaning lady and picked up her bag, switching the lights of her office off and walking down the hallway towards the main entrance.

A few minutes later, walking down the streets of San Francisco, Asuka paused just before the famous Golden Gate Bridge, watching the sun begin to set, cascading its last few rays on the busy city. Every day since she had become a teaching assistant at the prestigious American Duel Academia, she had never regretted her choice to leave Japan and follow her dreams. Although she still had a couple years to go before she became a fully fledged teacher, she was definitely on the right path to her future.

And yet sometimes she still found herself questioning how things could be different, what if she had chosen to become a pro duelist instead? What if she had stayed in Japan?...What if she had confessed her love all those months ago...? It wasn't that she was unhappy with the direction her life had taken, but she had left some things unresolved deep in her heart.

Heavy in thought, Asuka only came back to reality when in the corner of her eye, she could see a distant figure standing on the bridge's walkway. However, this person wasn't a regular tourist. They were clearly standing on the edge, teetering in the wind. Asuka didn't have to give the situation any second thought, the reputation as a 'Suicide Bridge' was all that coursed through her mind. Perhaps because she was a carer of a younger generation, she felt a need to rush to stop the figure from taking the wrong decision.

It only took a matter of minutes before Asuka was near the figure on the bridge, but as she grew steadily closer, something in her stomach churned. "W-What is this...?" Asuka asked, stopping herself just a couple of feet away from the man. It had become apparent that she had been tricked, and found herself in some sort of trap, for the man was waiting on the edge of the bridge with a duel disk, as if he had known she would come all along.

Asuka looked around, to see if some sort of evil force was preventing her escape, but to her surprise she saw none. She was so used to being trapped in life or death situations, but this time she could freely choose to walk away.

"If you want to ever see Judai again, you'll duel me."

Those words hit Asuka like a ton of bricks. She stared at the man in disbelief. In two years time, not once had she heard of Judai's name being spoken by anyone other than her old friends. And even then, she hadn't actually seen Judai at all since she graduated.

Weighing up her options, it was pretty clear what Asuka was going to do. Although it was a foolish errand, and the man was obviously lying to her, she couldn't shake off her feelings to protect her friend...and the one she used to love. For that reason, she was about to put herself in a dangerous situation. The man grinned widely at her, knowing the word that was going to escape from her lips any moment.

"Duel!"

* * *

**Preview!**

**Judai**: Darkness is plotting something once again...I thought we had finished with it years ago!

**Yubel**: It always stated as long as humans remained on earth, it would return.

**Judai**: I just wish, I wish I didn't have to be the one-

**Yubel**: Judai! With your power, you must help others! The world needs you!

**Judai**: I know...but now I'm famished!

**Pharaoh**: ...Meow!

_Asuka is caught in a life or death battle with another cloaked figure affiliated with Darkness. He reveals that there is a whole Organisation set upon bringing the world to an end through any means necessary! Although Asuka summons her signature card, Cyber Blader, she too is pushed into a corner by the evil Hell Matador. With each blow to their Life pushing them further and further towards the edge, just how will she cope...?_

**Judai**: Asuka! This isn't right, my friends shouldn't be involved!

**Asuka**: Judai...I'll find out what happened to you!

**?**: I wouldn't be too sure on that...

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: N.I.X.!**

**Fierce Resolution!  
Pas de la Mort!**

**Asuka**: I'll show you that Judai wasn't the only Star Duelist of Duel Academia!

* * *

**Judai**: It's time to introduce you to today's strongest card! Today the card is no other than...Woah!

**Hell Matador  
DARK/Demon/10 – Effect/0/0**

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Demon-Type monster from your side of the field, Deck, hand, and Graveyard. If this card is the only monster you control, its original ATK and DEF become 3000. **?.** When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of the destroyed monster. **?.**

**Judai: **It's none other than the Card of Darkness, Hell Matador! By sacrificing Demon-Types under your control, you can make a deal with the devil to summon this super strong card! Not even I know all of its effects just yet! Just how did the Organisation get hold of such a card?!

**Cards used this chapter**

**Hell Matador (Chapter Original)  
DARK/Demon/10 – Effect/0/0**

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Demon-Type monster from your side of the field, Deck, hand, and Graveyard. If this card is the only monster you control, its original ATK and DEF become 3000. **?** When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of the destroyed monster. **?**

**Daemon Soldier (TCG: Archfiend Soldier)  
DARK/Demon/4 – Normal/1900/1500**

_An expert at battle who belongs to a crack diabolical unit. He's famous because he always gets the job done._

**Dark Dealer (Chapter Original)  
DARK/Demon/3 – Effect/1600/1000**

When this card is removed from the game and there is a face up Demon-Type monster on your side of the field, both players draw 1 card.

**Mad Daemon (TCG: Mad Archfiend)  
DARK/Demon/4 – Effect/1800/0**

During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this face-up Attack Position monster is selected as an attack target, change it to Defense Position.

**Black Phantasm (Chapter Original)  
DARK/Demon/2 – Effect/500/500**

When this card is removed from play by the effect of a Demon-Type monster, deal 500 damage to the opponent.

**Foolish Burial  
Normal Magic**

Send 1 Monster Card from your Deck to the Graveyard.

**Allure of Darkness  
Normal Magic**

Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you don't have any in your hand, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

**Dark Dimension Release (TCG: Escape from the Dark Dimension)  
Continuous Trap**

Target 1 of your removed from play DARK monsters; Special Summon that target. When this card leaves the field, destroy and remove from play that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

**Phantom of Darkness (TCG: Dark Illusion)  
Counter Trap**

Negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that targets a face-up DARK monster, and destroy that card.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman (TCG: Elemental HERO Sparkman)  
LIGHT/Warrior/4 – Normal/1600/1400**

_An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy. _

**Hero Barrier  
Normal Trap**

Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental Hero" monster to resolve this effect.

**Elemental Hero Necrodarkman (TCG: Elemental HERO Necroshade)  
DARK/Warrior/5 – Effect/1600/1800**

Once, while this card is in the Graveyard, you can Normal Summon 1 Level 5 or higher "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand without Tributes.

**Fusion (TCG: Polymerization)  
Normal Magic**

Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck.

**Fusion Recovery  
Normal Magic**

Target 1 "Fusion", and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand.

**Elemental Hero Edgeman (TCG: Elemental HERO Bladedge)  
EARTH/Warrior/7 – Normal/2600/1800**

If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

**Elemental Hero Darkbrightman (TCG: Elemental HERO Darkbright)  
DARK/Warrior/6 – Fusion/Effect/2000/1000**

"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Necrodarkman"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.

**Elemental Hero Plasma Viceman (TCG: Elemental HERO Plasma Vice)  
LIGHT/Warrior/8 – Fusion/Effect/2600/2300**

"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Edgeman"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. You can discard 1 card to target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.

**Necro Gardna  
DARK/Warrior/3 – Effect/600/1300**

During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls.

**Skyscraper  
Field Magic**

When an "Elemental Hero" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

**Elemental Hero Captain Gold (TCG: Elemental HERO Captain Gold)  
LIGHT/Warrior/4 – Effect/2100/800**

You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Skyscraper" from your Deck to your hand. If "Skyscraper" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card.

**Elemental Hero Featherman (TCG: Elemental HERO Avian)  
WIND/Warrior/3 – Normal/1000/1000**

_A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high. _

**Elemental Hero Burstlady (TCG: Elemental HERO Burstinatrix)  
FIRE/Warrior/3 – Normal/1200/800**

_A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy. _

**Hope of Fifth** **(TCG: Fifth Hope)  
Normal Magic**

Target 5 "Elemental Hero" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 2 cards (draw 3 cards instead, if you had no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand when you activated this card).

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (TCG: Elemental HERO Flame Wingman)  
WIND/Warrior/6 – Fusion/Effect/2100/1200**

"Elemental Hero Featherman" + "Elemental Hero Burstlady"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.

* * *

A/N: Phew! That's the beginning of this first chapter of a new story! I hope you enjoy it! I've always been a massive fan of YGO GX, in fact I consider it to be the best series of YGO (both in terms of anime and state of the card game), so I decided that I really needed to write about it, especially since it got cut short to make way for 5D's in both the anime and manga. I hope you'll join me for more chapters along the way, since I have a lot of ideas to hopefully make this an interesting journey!

Please leave any feedback you have! It's all much appreciated.

A huge thanks goes to my friend Loveless (who can be found on this site as Master Loveless) for helping me with a couple of ideas, such as the effect of Hell Matador and scouting the script of the very first episode of GX so that I could incorporate it into the scene.


End file.
